


Shush, Baby

by Hella_Queer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Daddy Kink, Don’t judge lol, Gags, M/M, using a pacifier as a gag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-26 15:59:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18720328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hella_Queer/pseuds/Hella_Queer
Summary: Shiro gets it for him at the concert.





	Shush, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Started as a random thing in Gee’s curious cat. Now. Here we are *finger guns*

Shiro gets it for him at the concert. It’s their sixth month anniversary and the tickets weren’t cheap and Keith has all of their shirts and hats already. It’s just a light up pacifier, the kind you’d get at an amusement park when the sun starts to set. It sits on Keith’s bedside table when they get back to his place after the show. 

They’re not prudes by any means but Shiro is still aware of the neighbors. Keith is loud when they get going, when he gets him on his back and has his legs over his shoulders, when he’s worked up from hours of grinding while the band played. 

“Gotta be quiet, baby,” Shiro grunts, snapping his hips harder, faster. “Gonna make me jealous if you let everyone hear how good Daddy makes you feel.”

Keith moans even louder, hands gripping the metal rungs of his headboard. “Maybe I want them to hear,” he challenged, defiant even as he squirms. “Let them know how good I could be for them.”

Shiro growls, and in a moment of blind possessiveness and lust, grabs the pacifier and shoves it between Keith’s lips. Keith’s eyebrows shoot up in surprise, then furrow in pleasure as Shiro changes their position, moving both of his long legs to one shoulder. 

“Don’t spit that out,” he warns, free hand cupping the side of his throat. “If you’re gonna act like a baby I’ll treat you like one.”

Keith glares up at him, holding back his sounds just so he doesn’t give Shiro the satisfaction. The pace slows, gently rolls of strong hips that make his toes curl. It’s almost calming. 

“Look at that,” Shiro coos, thumbing across Keith’s cheek. “That’s better yeah? Know how cranky you get when you don’t have something in your mouth.”

Without realizing Keith has started sucking on the pacifier, eyes half lidded as he works on keeping it in. He turns his eyes up to Shiro and whines, clinging to the hand by his neck. 

Shiro presses a kiss to his ankle, expression a mixture of fondness and something else, something darker. Keith bites down on the silicone, whining louder when Shiro pulls out.

“C’mon,” Shiro coaxes, helping him turn. “On your tummy.”

Keith makes a noise between a grunt of indignation and a moan. He’s usually the one taking Shiro apart, calling him daddy and pouting in public. He’s never been into the Extreme side of Daddy kink, because despite how bratty he can be he’s happy acting as an adult. But he’s been hard since they started making out in the Uber on the drive home, so his mind is a little fuzzy. 

Shiro rubs the head of his cock against his slick hole, teasing the rim. “Don’t make me do all the work now.”

Keith tries to push back against him, tries to get him back inside, but Shiro holds him down, strong hand on his hip. He gets his hands under him, pacifier slipping out as he huffs in horny irritation. 

“Shiro c’mo— _AH!”_

Shiro spanks him a second time, just as hard on the other cheek. “What did I tell you?” He says, fingers now gripping his hips hard enough to bruise. When Keith doesn’t answer right away he spanks him a third time. “What. Did I tell you?”

Keith, shaking, tries to gather himself. “D-don’t spit it out.”

“That’s right.” 

He’s almost expecting it this time, the sudden sting and the burn and the dull ache of Shiro’s hand coming down on his ass. But he’s used to counting, to breaks in between. Shiro’s hits are out of synch and near constant, too hard and little slaps that restart the fire on the tender spots. When he switches to his right hand Keith _wails_ , lurching away just for Shiro to drag him back with an arm around his waist.

“ _Daddy!”_ Keith pleads, crying out and crumpling the sheets underneath his hands. He can’t stop his reflexes, and the next time Shiro strikes him he _kicks_ , the heel of his foot connecting with Shiro’s thigh. 

A warm hand wraps lightening quick around his throat, squeezing once in warning before relaxing. He doesn’t wait for Shiro to speak and works the pacifier back into his mouth, groaning low and punched out as Shiro slowly slides back in. 

“If you do that again,” Shiro is pressed along the length of his back, the rumble of his voice traveling through Keith’s entire body, “I’ll really give you something to cry about.” 

Keith nods frantically, trying to rise up on his hands and knees. The weight of Shiro on top of him makes this impossible. Shiro tangles his fingers in his hair and tips his head back, and to Keith’s mortification a rush of drool spills down his chin as his mouth opens around the nipple in a gasp. He barely keeps it in with his teeth. 

Shiro keeps him just like that, peering down into his eyes with a sound that makes Keith’s eyes roll back in his head. He tries to tell Shiro he’s close, tries to turn his head to look at him, to scream with his eyes. But it’s like Shiro already knows. He lifts his hips just enough to change the angle, and if Keith wasn’t shaking before, he’s trembling when Shiro nails his prostate. 

Just when he thinks he’s about to crest over the edge, Shiro hauls then both up onto their knees, the muscles in his arm bulging as he keeps Keith’s back pressed to his chest. The sudden change in angle has Keith wanting to scream, but all that comes out is a muffled whining cry. He clings with both hands to the arm across his chest, clenching up around Shiro as his toes curl. He’s so _full_ like this, with Shiro sitting back on his haunches bouncing him on his dick. Keith digs his fingers into his arm, pleading without words, dragging the hand on his hip to his cock. 

“You want it?” Shiro murmurs in his ear, keeping him seated as he strokes him nice and slow. Keith would be begging if he could, calling Shiro all the names that shatters his self control and turn him into a beast that takes and takes from him. But he can’t. All he can do is close his eyes, head resting back on Shiro’s shoulder as he twitches and writhes in his lap. 

He isn’t ready for Shiro to change their positions again. He gets Keith on his hands and knees, gets him to spread his legs wide. He fucks Keith into his fist, body warm and pliant, struggling to stay upright. He can’t cry out like he wants to, he can’t beg and moan Shiro’s name like he wants to. He can’t warm Shiro that he’s close, so close, _too close!_

“Aww,” Shiro coos, not slowing in the least. “Baby made a mess.” He works Keith until he’s shaking, until he’s thrashing from overstimulation, crying out behind the pacifier as big fingers play with his flagging erection. He smears his cum down his stomach, wraps sticky fingers around his throat, and holds him close as he chases his own release. Keith whimpers at the wet heat that fills him, at the way Shiro grinds his hips as if he can get any deeper. His legs give out, dropping him to the bed, and subsequently dropping Shiro on top of him. 

Keith let’s the pacifier fall from his mouth, wiping his wet mouth against the pillow. Shiro pulls out with a soft sound of dismay, but doesn’t move away. 

“Too weird?” Shiro asks, still mostly crushing him. He manages to roll them over to their sides, knees tucked up behind Keith’s. It’s his prime _we’re waking up gross and sticky cause I’m not getting up_ , position, one Keith never truly minds, even when they have to peel away from each other in the morning. 

“Just weird enough for us, I think.” Keith picks up the pacifier, pushing the button so that it lights up. Shiro noses into the side of his neck, humming. 

“Like a gag, but cuter.”

“Oh my god.” Keith flushed pink despite everything, tossing the pacifier back onto his side table. He’ll clean it in the morning. “Go to sleep.”

Shiro kisses under his jaw before settling, content to spoon his boyfriend like a clingy octopus. It’s hopelessly endearing, and Keith feels himself drifting off. 

“Rock-a-bye baby—“

_”Takashi!”_

**Author's Note:**

> Watch me ramble over on twitter @majorinsarcasm :D


End file.
